


our days across the desert

by vannral



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Ficlet Collection, Intimacy, M/M, Marriage, Married Sex, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vannral/pseuds/vannral
Summary: Moments in Ling’s and Ed’s life after the Promised Day - including marriage, friendship, family and travelling together around the world.





	1. planning

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after I finished my edling soulmate fic and I just couldn't let them go just yet. I'll add more to this when inspiration strikes :)

     “I’m _this_ close punching someone. Something. I don’t care, a wall, whatever _._ This sucks, this is _so unnecessary - “_

Ling has been listening Ed’s furious rant for a while. He doesn’t even disagree with Ed’s opinion; this whole thing has taken a pretty _public_ turn that they are _really_ not that fond of. But he’s the _Emperor_ and the Emperor getting _married_ is a big deal.

     “Yeah, I know, I know. But just few days more, then we’re done.” 

     “What the fuck kinda difference does it make what we want for gifts, they’re still gonna give us whatever they want! Plus, as far as _they’re_ concerned, this whole thing’s not even about us, it’s about Xing ‘cause it’s all superstition - “

     “They don’t know how grumpy you are in the mornings,“ Ling remarks, amused. “Far from ‘a perfect being’, honey.”

     “Shut up, fucking sue me,“ Ed huffs and slumps next to Ling, dropping his head on Ling’s shoulder.

Ling presses a gentle kiss on Ed’s hair. “Yeah... don’t worry, it’s over really soon and we can leave.”

     “Do we have to dance?”

     “Do you want to?”

     “With you, yeah, _in private,_ yeah _,_ not - not in front of a whole bunch of people, who think I’m some sorta _divine sign_ that the Emperor is _awesome.”_

     “Oi, I am awesome, what are you talking about.”

     “I’m marrying you ‘cause I fucking love you, dumbass, not ‘cause the whole damn Xing thinks the stars said so.”

Ling wraps his arm around Ed’s shoulders. “I’m sorry - it does kinda feel like that, you’re right,“ he murmurs, sounding apologetic. “But I swear, Ed, I wasn’t really thinkin’ about ‘perfect beings’ when I met you.”

     “Yeah, you tried to swindle me. So annoying - asking about Philosopher’s Stones, _god._ And Lan Fan - geez, she was ready to decapitate me _.”_

     “And you were so very grumpy and short - “

     “Hey, what _the hell?”_

Chuckling, Ling grabs Ed and pins him to the bed, their fingers intertwining like they’ve done hundreds of times now, a simple comfort.

Ed’s still scowling at him.

     “I can’t believe I’m marrying you,“ he grumbles, but there’s cherry red flush spreading on his cheeks. _He’s flustered,_ and it’s absolutely _adorable._

     “I _know_ ~ “ Ling grins. “It’s pretty great.” Then, he opens his eyes, and his gaze is _hungry,_ playful. “Did you think it was ever gonna happen?”

     “Nope - not in - in a _million_ years - back then, I wouldn’t have touched you with a 10 foot pole _\- ah!”_

     “Oi, now that sounds like a lie! Would you lie to your husband?”

     “Totally, I’m not even sorry - keeps you on your _toes - “_

Ed’s laughter stops, his breathing grows shallow, short.

Ling presses slow, burning kisses on Ed’s throat, down his collarbone to his chest, his raven hair fanned on Ed’s abs, as he goes lower, _lower -_

Ed buries his fingers into Ling’s hair, his body quivering.

Ling looks up, and Ed’s breathing _hitches._ He’s barely gotten used to it, the way Ling looks at him; unashamedly in love, _fiercely_ protective, like he wants to _give the whole world to him,_ and really, has he always _looked at Ed_ like that?

Sweet tingling warmth fills Ed’s chest, and he moves his hand to brush Ling’s cheekbone with his thumb.

     “You’re happy with this, right?” he asks, his voice open, _vulnerable._ “This is what you want?”

Ling frowns and moves to lean on his forearm, other hand pressing against Ed’s. “Yeah. It is. Are you worried?”

     “Nah, it’s just... I want you to be happy, okay?”

Ling’s hard edges soften, and he leans in to press their foreheads together affectionately.

     “And that’s what I am, you know. You make me happy, Ed. Seriously.”

     “I do?”

Ling grins, all mishievous and tender. “Isn’t that what they say in Amestrian weddings?”

     “Wow, I can’t _believe_ you - we’re having a serious conversation here - “

     “Yeah, we are, but it’s not an issue, not for me. I love you, I wanna marry you, and listen to you rant about the flaws in Amestris’ Universities for the rest of my life. You know, to see how you bury yourself into the books and be totally amazing at what you do. And when you’re not, when you get grumpy and forget to eat and when the automail pains get too much, I will be there to support you 100 per cent and I look forward then, too, ‘cause it’s _you._ ”

Ed barely breathes.

He stares at this man - this man since he’s known since they were both _fifteen,_ when they were scrawny and hungry and _searching,_ this man, who grins like a fox, this man, who is so good and _somehow in love with Ed, too._

Overwhelmed by all of this, he surges up to kiss Ling, open-mouthed, messy, _passionate._

     “No take-backs,“ he mutters against Ling’s mouth.

     “Noted,“ Ling chuckles. “So you up for this, Ed? Getting married to me?”

He doesn’t say ‘to the Emperor’.

He says ‘to me’. _To himself, to Ling._ Ed is marrying him, Ling Yao, the first and the Emperor _last._

Ed _laughs_ breathlessly. “I gotta be out of my mind, but _yeah,_ I am. Bring it on. I’m _so_ marrying you.”

     “Glad to hear it.”

     “So buckle up. Let’s show these nobles a thing or two, huh?”

     “Don’t pick a fight with anyone, honey.”

     “It’s my wedding, too, I can pick a fight with _everyone._ Including you.”

     “I love you.”

Hearing the fond adoration in Ling’s voice, Ed gazes him, his golden eyes liquid and languid. He tugs Ling’s hair tenderly. “Yeah, you _sap._ Love you, too.” 


	2. after vows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After they can finally leave the party and enjoy being newly married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Srsly writing smut is the bane of my existense. But I NEED TO PRACTISE WRITING IT. Anyway I hope you like it!

Ed’s nerves have been on edge for _hours,_ slowly fraying under stress, and now finally, in the safety of their rooms, he releases the breath he thinks he’s been holding since the ceremony. 

It’s _stupid,_ he _hates_ it, the worst is already over - he can finally forget the piercing, burning attention on his skin, _of nobles and court and elders,_ but it’s _finally_ over, thank _fuck._

     “Hey, hey - are you okay?” Ling asks, his deep voice calming Ed as Ling steps behind him, wraps his arms around Ed’s waist and just _holds_ him. Slowly, _slowly_ the aching tension drains from Ed’s muscles like hot water, and he melts into the familiar touch.

     “Yeah. We made it,” he murmurs, breathing deeply.

     “Mmh. And you didn’t even punch anyone,” Ling whispers with amusement and buries his nose into the crook of Ed’s neck.

     “Pfft. Not that they didn’t try to piss me off. Got close, that one guy really pushed it - “

     “ - oh, yeah. I’m very proud of you, you handled it really well.”

     “Half-tempted to stab him with my chopsticks - _oh - “_

Ling presses a slow, _hot_ kiss on the side of Ed’s throat, and Ed nearly buckles _._ The sensation is welcome, _blossoming_ in his gut, and suddenly all the other distractions fade away. It’s just them.

Ling slides his hand under Ed’s shirt, the callouses on his palm dragging a lovely _burn_ on Ed’s bare skin, mapping and searching, and _oh, Ed loves it._ He hums, leaning against Ling’s chest.

     “You tired...?”

     “Psh, not nearly enough.”

Ed grabs Ling by the arm and pushes him on their bed and moves to straddle Ling. Ling’s eyes darken and moves his hands to Ed’s hips, his thumbs digging into Ed’s skin, drawing lazy patterns on him.

Ed leans to press their mouths together. Their patience is too far gone for _chaste;_ they angle their heads to deepen the kiss - it turns messy, _hungry,_ tongues slide and flick, they nip and bite, it’s been _too long,_ and their starvation and _longing_ for each other rushing them into desperate rutting.

     “C’mon, c’mon,” Ed gasps against Ling’s mouth, long hair falling down.

     “Oi, now, what’re you asking...?” Ling says, his voice has gone deliciously _low,_ amused and _rich,_ and he reaches to comb his fingers through Ed’s hair with surprising absent-minded tenderness.

Ed squints at him and instead of answering, he slumps forward to kiss him again, slow and _searching,_ deep and _connecting._ Ling hums, gently rubbing the nape of Ed’s neck and slowly, _so slowly_ turns them over, pinning Ed between the mattress and him.

     “’Course,” Ed mutters, nudging his nose against Ling’s. “You big _weirdo.”_

     “Oi, now, is that any way to talk to your husband?” Ling grins.

     “Oh, sorry _-_ hey, _don’t tear it - !”_

Ling’s quick, skilled fingers pull the buttons off and reveals a bare expanse of Ed’s chest. He leans in to trail burning kisses down Ed’s throat to his collarbone, down his _chest, down, lower_.

His cheeks turning crimson, Ed lies back on the mattress and lets his legs spread a bit more to accommodate Ling’s position, and slowly rolls his hips. Ling grunts in the back of his throat, and white-hot friction shoots down Ed’s _nerves -_

He reaches blindly forward, buries his fingers into Ling’s long, black hair and pulls a little.

     “Impatient, are we?”

     “You _could_ get on with it,” Ed suggests, his voice a little breathless, “we just endured _hours_ and _hours_ of posturing and playing nice at our own _wedding_ \- _oh - “_

The wet warmth of Ling’s mouth engulfs him and Ed’s back arches from the bed. Ling’s _tongue_ works miracles, _clever and witty and so, so very skilled not that Ed would ever admit it -_ draws deep in, and and all the blood in Ed’s body rush down _and -_

     “W - wait, hold up - “

Humming Ling withdraws and gazes at Ed under his dishevelled hair. His eyes are ink _dark,_ hungry, and Ed swallows, his mouth suddenly dry. Ling drags his large, hot hands down Ed’s sides to his thighs, and Ed pulls him into another sloppy, _deep_ kiss.

They know this dance, _so well,_ familiar with each other’s bodies, every rise and fall mapped out, so many hours spilled into just _exploring,_ knowing where to touch -

     “You okay?” Ling asks, his voice rasping and _rough,_ and Ed’s stomach tingles at the sound.

He adjusts his position again, wraps his legs tightly around Ling’s hips and pulls him closer. Ling comes willingly, presses their noses together.  

     “Hey, come here often?” he grins.

Ed _chokes._ “God, I can’t _fucking believe you - “_

     “Married now, remember, completely voluntarily _,_ too ~ “

     “I’m starting to regret it seriously, what the _fuck, Ling - “_ But Ed can’t help it; silly, _helpless_ laughter spills against Ling’s lips, and soon, they sink to each other. Stripped from clothes, _ornaments, garments, finally_ blissfully _naked -_  

Skin against skin, sliding and _warm,_ Ed _rolls_ his hips in a familiar rhytm, grinding. Ling’s slick _fingers_ slowly find him, _familiar and_ curling and searching, and Ed doesn’t even bother stifling his groans -

Ling’s attention is a tangible thing; his gaze tracks small changes in Ed’s expression, in his body language, _shifts_ his body slightly, and Ed grabs him by the back of the neck.

     “Easy,” Ling murmurs and kisses him slowly. “We have all night.”

     “I don’t - _ah -_ wanna have all night,” Ed mumbles, “ - another, c’mon - “

     “I got you, I got you.”

Ed clenches around Ling’s fingers, and Ling presses his lips on Ed’s chest, slow and _hot,_ kissing his nipple, and Ed’s _breathing_ grows heavy, _broken -_

     “ - c’mon, that’s enough - “

     “So _impatient.”_

     “Just fuck me, Ling - c’mon, _please,_ get inside me - ”

Ling’s eyes are hooded, _dark,_ heavy with arousal, and there’s _something_ urgent, _desperate_ in a way he lathers his length for good measure and angles himself and slowly, _slowly pushes in,_ and it’s wet and _warm and it’s like coming home._

Ed releases a breath, primal kind of relief flooding into his system at _being so whole, so full again -_

     “You okay?” Ling asks against Ed’s throat, kissing and nuzzling at the skin.

     “Mmh, yeah, ‘m good, please move - “

Their fingers find each other on the mattress, intertwine and _grip,_ and Ling _rocks, rocks,_ gets closer, skin on skin, close as they humanly _can -_ the scorching heat pools and coils and _quivers_ inside them like red-hot _springs_ ready to release - Ling’s thrusts get deeper, wilder, _and Ed’s spine rises -_

     “ - just _look_ at you,” Ling’s low voice growls somewhere above him, “so gorgeous, Ed, can’t believe you’re _mine - “_

Ed opens his eyes; the dim light cascades on Ling’s features, _handsome_ and he’s watching Ed like he _means everything,_ like he wants to give Ed _everything_ in the world, like he’s in utter awe of him, and Ed nearly stops _breathing._

He surges up to crash his mouth against Ling’s; in desperate attempt to _tell everything;_ just how much he loves Ling, just how much he’s proud of Ling, how much he _wants this,_ this life with him, together -

It’s need, it’s _want,_ pure and raw, to be together.

     “Likewise, c’mon, _don’t stop -_

Then, Ling reaches between them, wraps his calloused hand around Ed’s cock, and suddenly firecrackers explode in Ed’s vision, everything whitens and _pulses and_ he slumps limply on the mattress. Soon after Ling follows him over the edge.

Out of breath, they lie on the bed. Ling closes the distance between them and kisses him, messy and languid and lazy. Ed hums, cards his fingers into Ling’s hair and brushes his thumb on Ling’s jaw. Ling makes a low, pleasant noise in the back his throat.

     “We got married,” he murmurs and nips Ed’s bottom lip, now gentle and playful.

     “’t was more like formality,” Ed huffs, but can’t help a grin. “This was long time comin’.”

     “Oh? Been thinking that way a long now, have you, dear?”

Ed’s a little surprised to find that he still has energy to _blush._ “Should’ve known it would be hard to get rid of you when I first saw you,” he mumbles and shivers, when Ling brushes some strands from his forehead.

     “Mmh. Wanted to marry me then, huh?”

     “Pfft, _no._ That came later. Waaay later. Maybe. Get off my case, you have no proof. C’mere.”

Their next kiss is sweet, almost chaste compared to the hunger and _need_ from before. It’s just a confirmation that they are here, comforting and _gentle._ They part, just an inch, resting their foreheads together in easy affection.

     “I love you,” Ed murmurs.

Ling hums. “Love you, too.” 

Because words aren’t always easy for Ed, he moves his hand to cradle Ling’s cheek and just _looks_ at him. This man, who is _his husband._ The love of his life, _cheeky and playful_ and so brave.

     “We got married.“

     “Uh huh. It was pretty nice,” Ling agrees.

     “We got married in front of a bunch of _people.”_

     “Yep, I was there.”

     “And no one died or tried to assassinate you.”

     “Oi, why me?”

     “You’re the Emperor, you doofus.”

Ling wrinkles his nose. “Yeah, but you’re my husband, you were there, too.”

Ed snorts a laugh. “Good luck tryin’ to off me.”

     “Would’ve been really tragic,” Ling says and massages Ed’s scalp with his fingertips. Ed closes his eyes in contentment. “I’m glad it didn’t happen. I’m looking forward growing old with you, Ed.”

Ed looks at him, his heart skipping a beat. “Yeah,” he murmurs and tugs Ling’s hair tenderly. “Me, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so fond of them.  
> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
